Oh, Plato's in Trouble
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Plato takes Victoria out to dinner, but a cat walks in and he's in trouble, but why? You have to read to find out.


HAT: I got the idea, decided to write it. LET'S GO! (Skimbleshanks song is playing right now so I'm hyped).

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

Plato, a white and copper tomcat, walks with his mate, Victoria, a pure white queen, through the town at night, wanting to give her a nice night like usual. They go into a cat restaurant and he helps her sit in a chair, as he usually would. He wants tonight be perfect for her and has her present in his lap and he's waiting for the right time to give it to her (A/N: I just realized how wrong that sounds... get your minds out of the gutter... and could you drag mine out while you're out it?). He has, in a box, a pearl necklace that he asked Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer to get for him (he gave them the payment for making sure that it ends up not missed (hopefully)).

(Skimble's song ended :( oh well! Still hyped!)

"A wonderful restaurant," Victoria says, glancing around. "It's very nice."

"It took me a while to make reservations. it's quite popular so it took a lot to get it for tonight," he murmurs.

She smiles and leans over the table and kives him a kiss on the cheek. "That's so sweet. Thank you so much."

He blushes and grins like an idiot. "Well, it was nothing, I'd do it for you any day whenever you ask."

She giggles. "Oh, stop it."

"No, it's true," he says before they order. "I would also like to give you something..."

Victoria's eyebrows shoot up and when he presents the pearls she smiles. "How'd you get it?"

"I had some friends help me," he says vaguely, putting the pearl necklace (bracelet for humans) around her neck after she took off her collar.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the one wearing it," he says with a grin, causing her to blush as he takes her paws in his. "I was wondering if you'd want to do something after dinner?"

Her eyebrows raise. "Oh? Like what?"

The front door opens and he sees a tall, curvy white queen talking to a waiter and he immediately can't stop staring, but she's just beyond his white mate, and he tries to pretend that gorgeous queen is just an out of place piece of fur... but it's not. Still he makes himself meet those amazing dark eyes that he's always loved.

"I was thinking that maybe we'd go out to the park, take a stroll," he says giving a bigger smile as she smiles and nods at the idea and then the white queen starts walking and his eyes immediately follow for a second while he talks. "Maybe get a nice drink in the stream..."

He then does the stupidest thing in his entire life and turns his head to keep looking at the unnamed white queen and continues to talk.

"Lie down in the grass and watch the stars..."

Victoria hits her mate and has a cute angry look on her face that promises he's not going to get any tonight and that he's in major trouble and might lose it forever. "Why're you staring at that queen."

_Shit, shit, shit!_ He thinks as he scrambles for an excuse. "She just looks familiar," he mutters and then Victoria raises an eyebrow. "NO! She looks nothing like you, of course, but I think I've seen her around before someplace, you know like she's been in a place before where _I've _been. I don't know I can't place it."

Victoria just watches him and he knows by the look he's digging himself a deeper and deeper hold and he sees out of the corner of his eye the white queen, but he sees the other side of her face and he sees the eyepatch and he blinks, openly gawking at her.

"You're such a pollicle," Victoria groans, rolling her eyes and looking ready to get up.

Plato grabs his mates paw with wide eyes. "NO! Now I know where I've seen her before," he says, pointing to the queen. "Remember the queen that led to Growltiger's downfall? The one working for _Macavity _now? Yeah, that's _Griddlebone_, standing over there."

Victoria looks and holds in a gasp and then turns back around with a frown. "You get away with staring at another queen this _one _time."

Plato smiles nervously. "So... tonight...-"

"You're not getting any," she assures as he opens his mouth.

He sulks. Go figure.

* * *

HAT: Lol, I actually like this one a lot! No Skimble in sight either for once. And I know Griddlebone doesn't have an eye patch, but I decided to give her one in this one.

Munkustrap: Yes... hey, what's your obsession with bacon?

HAT: It's the candy of the meat world, the best meat I've EVER tasted and probably ever WILL taste, and it's BACON, how can you not like it?

Munkustrap: I know, but you end up in that bacon black hole sometimes.

HAT: Yeah *gets dreamy look in eyes*

Munkustrap: *waves paw in front of her eyes* Well, crap... Maybe Tugger, Skimble, or Mac know how to get her to snap out of it without actually slapping her.

Electra: Didn't she make you kiss Skimble in that one story?

Munkustrap: Oh yeah... *evil grin* I guess I have a right! *raises hand*

HAT: Do that and I'll make sure you end up like Lyon in that dog's cage. *still has dreamy look in eyes*

Munkustrap: *blinks* What the... Okay, SKIMBLE! Get your fan-girl!

Skimbleshanks: HAT! Do you know how hard Brittny and I had to work to get you out of that black hole?

HAT: Um...

Skimbleshanks: *sighs* I've got bacon.

HAT: *glomps Skimble* I LOVE YOU! *takes the bacon and munches on it*

Munkustrap: *rolls eyes* Review *picked up by HAT* Wait, put me down! How in the hell are you able to pick me up?

HAT: My story. *throws Munkustrap into a black hole full of balls of yarn* ENJOY!

Munkustrap: YAY! *plays with balls of yarn*

HAT: *filming Munkustrap* Sooooo being put on Youtube.

Skimbleshanks: *grins* Perfect.


End file.
